A healthcare facility, such as a hospital, may include a pharmacy that receives patient orders for medications, e.g. from a physician order entry system, and formulates the ordered medications for administration to patients. For example, a healthcare professional in the pharmacy, such as a pharmacy technician, may formulate ordered medications, such as ordered intravenous (IV) medications, in the order in which the orders for the medications are received. An order for a medication may generally indicate one or more component medications used to formulate the ordered medication. Thus, the pharmacy technician may retrieve containers of the component medications that are indicated on the order and may use the retrieved containers of the component medications to formulate the ordered medication. A retrieved container may be used to formulate one or more ordered medication. If there is any excess component medication left in the retrieved containers after formulating the ordered medication, the excess component medications may be disposed of by the healthcare professional per hospital protocol. With the high costs of medications, any reduction in wastage can lead to significant cost savings.